A Newcomer's Story
by MetaKnightFan1997
Summary: One day King DeDeDe decides to order another demon beast, like usual. But that day is different, the demon beast he orders is like no other. This demon beast is a girl, a semi-human girl. A girl with an evil past and an uncertain future. How will Dreamland react to this newcomer? Is she a friend or a foe? Will Nightmare be defeated once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Fanfiction, so I would really appreciate it if you would take time and comment or suggest on your thoughts/feelings. It would help me a lot and help me become a better writer.**__**Please and thank you.**_

* * *

_Standing on a cliff he remembers, remembers the absolute hell that he as a person had the go through. He remembers the faces' of friends and foes that lay in the dirt. The way their bodies were mangled in every which way. The screams of monsters and allies all alike, how sickening they are to hear. He looks down and whispers ever so slightly. "I will never forget..." _

_There the brave knight stood, through hell and back, with more wisdom that many people could not comprehend. There is the last of the old Star Warriors, the only one who survived that terrible time, that knight's name is Meta Knight._

_Meta Knight put his past behind him for the time being and started to train the newest era of Star Warriors. There was no other Star Warriors that Meta Knight knew of that were out in the galaxy, but he had his sights on a little pink puffball that lived in the same lands. This new Star Warrior is known as Kirby. Kirby is the new era of the recently lost hope against Nightmare Enterprises and Nightmare himself. _

Chapter 1

A Knight's Promise

It was just a normal lazy day in Dreamland. There wasn't any gun fire or bombs going off, but perhaps a small duel going on in the field by the ocean. The duel was small and there was no blood shed, but there was a duel. The distant sound of metal clashing and occasionally a few shouts, but other than that there wasn't really any other noise.

Meta Knight stared at his opponent directly across from him. Galaxia was unsheathed and was drinking up the fresh air and sunlight that was reflecting off the blade. Kirby was across staring at the blade, and was rather curious toward it, but he didn't dare touch it. Kirby had a small sword of his own that would protect him with great loyalty. The two of them stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the final move of the lesson.

Just as Meta Knight was planning to make the last move, a small butterfly fluttered by catching the attention of Kirby. After being distracted by the butterfly Kirby decided to chase after it, leaving his loyal sword behind. Meta Knight relaxed and put Galaxia away. "I think that this is enough for one day", Meta Knight said with no regret. He simply sighed and wrapped himself with his cape and proceeded to sit in the shade. _Another peaceful day in Dreamland,_ he thought to himself. Meta Knight decided to watch Kirby chase after the butterfly, occasionally laughing when Kirby tried to snatch it from the air. "I wonder if I could…. No, it would be too risky…" Meta Knight whispered to himself.

Just as Meta Knight started to relax even more he felt something, like as if something was wrong. He stepped out from under the tree to look out at the sky, but his curiosity was only greeted by passing birds. "_The castle…"_ Meta Knight thought to himself. He quickly glanced at Kirby, he didn't want Kirby to know if something was wrong. Kirby was just as Meta Knight last saw him, playing with a butterfly. "_I will have to leave him for a few moments, I think that he wouldn't notice…" _Meta Knight thought to himself. With that the knight hurried off to see what was going on within the castle.

Meta Knight silently walked through the halls to find himself at the door to the throne room. "I can't just walk right in there, I will have to find another way around," he thought aloud. Noticing that Meta Knight was sneaking around, Sword and Blade were naturally curious as to why. They both agreed to approach Meta Knight to satisfy their curiosity. "Whatcha doin Meta Knight", asked Blade silently and half scaring him to death. "Don't scare me like that… I felt as if there was something wrong within the castle. So I went to investigate, I didn't think that you guys would be here" replied Meta Knight as silently as possible. "We could help you, the both of us have nothing better to do" said Sword cheerfully. Meta Knight nodded in agreement and silently said to himself "I made a promise long ago that whatever came out of the transporter, I would have to kill it. No matter what it was."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Newcomer

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade found a secret entrance that was hidden from the king. They all entered the throne room only to see that King DeDeDe was ordering yet another monster. The three took cover behind a column in the shadow from the large lamps that hung from the ceiling. They all sighed in the inside wondering when the king will ever learn. "Welcome back your majesty" Customer Service happily said in his deep voice. To DeDeDe replied "get me another monster that'll kill that pest Kirby!" "Calm down your majesty, we have the perfect monster for you that will kill Kirby once and for all" Customer Service replied, typing for a short time into a computer. "Of course this monster will be added to your final total…" he said. At this DeDeDe pounded onto his control set and yelled "I know, I know just send it here!"

With that the transporter sprang into life, bursting with light and sparks. As the lights grew Meta Knight put his hand on Galaxia expecting to see dark hearted demon to appear from within the light. But to surprise everyone there wasn't a horrible demon, there wasn't even a terrifying cry. From within the light a figure appeared, the figure just stood there. As the light dimmed down the more the monster wasn't a demon after all, it was a girl. A human girl, something even Customer Service was surprised at. This girl stood there and just watched, she looked up to see DeDeDe and bowed politely. The girl had long golden hair that was pushed over to the side. After she bowed the stood up straight and opened her eyes letting them be seen clearly. Her eyes were the color of the night sky, they shined like the surface of the ocean. She was wearing a medical gown that was sewn up in the back so that nothing would show. She was bare foot with a few scratches or perhaps a few scars. DeDeDe didn't seem to notice the scars on her feet, he was too amazed with her face. Escargoon was standing in shock along with the king. Both of their mouths were wide open, and maybe even blushing a little.

"This is one of the newest monsters that we obtained from the head of the company" said Customer Service to break the silence. As King DeDeDe turned to talk to the man Meta Knight noticed something odd with the girl. She didn't seem to notice anything ever since she arrived, she appeared to be looking into a space that no one could see. As he looked closer at her he realized that she was in some kind of trance. After he realized that she wasn't awake, she blinked a few times and woke up. She shook her head and looked around the room, being careful that no one noticed. She looked around and focused her attention on the large TV that hung from the wall. "If you ask her nicely she may get rid of Kirby for you" Customer Service said with a large grin cracking across his face.

"You shouldn't tell lies" the girl said quietly while she was smiling. Everyone looked at her with curious faces. The girl just laughed and said "so this is the reason why I was called… You can tell your master that I have no interest to go back to that hell. Tell him that I thank his for the opportunity to escape and that I will return to kill him…" She stood there for a few moments and turned away from them and sprinted toward the exit. "Stop her" DeDeDe commanded the Waddle Dees. She merely jumped over them and dodged them. "Let's go" Meta Knight said to Sword and Blade who nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for all the comments, it really helps me. Please continue to comment and suggest. =]_**

* * *

Chapter 3

A New Discovery

_Open space… An open space…. I need an open space to get out of here… _the girl thought to herself while jumping over a few more Waddle Dees. She heard someone yelling at her from behind, but she kept running. After a few more feet she looked over her shoulder to see who was yelling. It was a knight, no three knights. _This is bad, I'm attracting too much attention. I need to get out of here as soon as possible _the girl thought to herself franticly. She caught sight of an opening and took it, too bad that the opening was at the highest part of the castle. The Waddle Dees lost sight of her after she turned a few corners and were looking all over. A high place was the first place that Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade thought of as soon as they lost sight of her. They didn't know what this monster could do just yet, so they had to be extra careful.

The girl stopped, looked around, and jumped onto the ledge of the balcony where the three knights found her. "Please come back from the ledge. We aren't here to hurt you, we want to help" Blade Knight said. "Why should I? I don't know you. You could be lying… I trust no one." The girl said while backing up toward the ledge. "Please trust us, we want to help… Don't do anything that you'll regret" Sword said backing up Blade. The girl just shook her head, turned, and jumped. "Nooooo" Sword and Blade said at the same time. All three of the knights ran over to the ledge not sure what to do, not sure how to undo this.

Just before the girl hit the ground huge golden angelic wings sprouted from her back. The feathers glistened in the day light turning heads all over the castle. She didn't know or care where she was going, she just enjoyed the first moment of freedom that she hadn't gotten in years. Unknowingly she flew over the small town that was a few miles away from the castle. From below her the town gathered to see what the new monster was, expecting to run for their lives. Instead of running, they stopped and watched as this monster flew by on angel wings. _Great… This is what I needed… _she thought to herself sarcastically. _Now I have the whole town looking at me with huge eyes. Although it does feel nice that they can look without trying to kill me, _the girl thought and deciding to head toward the forest thinking that it would be safer than inside the castle or the town.

She safely landed in a clearing within the forest. She stood there for a few moments looking for and hazards, but found nothing. She tucked in her wings so that they wouldn't attract so much attention. She sat down by a large tree in the middle of the clearing to rest. "The last time I had to fly away like that was…" she trailed off. She eventually caught her breath and decided to spend the night there, or so she thought. "What are you doing in my forest", a deep voice said. The girl was startled and jumped up, only to find that she was caged in by tall roots. "Dammit…" the girl said with sweat running down her back. "Who are you? What do you want?" the girl demanded. "I was about to ask you the same thing" said the deep voice said.

The girl was frantically looking around to find the source of the deep voice. To her surprise there weren't any obvious sources, there wasn't a living thing around except the trees. _THE TREES! _the girl screamed in her mind. She looked at the tree in the middle of the opening and walked toward it cautiously. Suddenly eyes and a mouth appeared on the tree. "Who are you? What do you want?" the tree asked. "Where am I?" asked the girl frightened. "There is no need to be afraid child. I am Whispy and you are in Whispy Woods. There are no threats here unless you brought them yourself. Did you?" Whispy asked. "N-No… I-I'm new here. I just wanted to find a place to rest for the night", the girl answered hesitantly. "As I said before there is no need for fear. I give you permission to spend the night in my forest on one condition. You mustn't build a fire within the forest perimeter. Is that understood?" Whispy asked. "Of course', the girl answered.

After Whispy removed the roots his face disappeared. The girl began to relax, and walked around the clearing. A few birds sang in the day light returning everything to normal. The girl walked over to Whispy and sat down leaning on the base of his trunk. A butterfly flutters by barely making a noise, the girl reached out a careful had to it. The butterfly landed on her index finger lightly walking up her hand. The butterfly flew toward her face, startling her but innocently landing on the tip of her nose. She giggled and watched it flutter off in the warm day light. The sunlight gently streamed from between the leaves touching the girl's face. _I wish that it could stay like this for the rest of my live, _the girl sweetly thought to herself.

A sudden rustle of bushes made her jump, making her get to her feet. She prepared for a sudden take off. "Wait, do not leave", a voice said. "Why? Are you going to kill me? Show yourself", the girl demanded. Meta Knight, Blade, and Sword stepped out from the shadows. Meta Knight wrapped in his cape said "my king has requested that you return to the castle." "What does he need me for?" the girl asked to which he replied "he just simply wants you to feel welcome to this small town. Will that be a problem?" The girl shook her head and relaxed. "The king will meet us at the entrance to the town. I suggest that you don't try to escape again. We simply want to make you feel comfortable" Meta Knight implied.

The girl followed Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade out of the forest. Before they left the girl thanked Whispy and waved goodbye. The four of them walked out of the forest and entered a path heading toward the town. There was an awkward silence between them, the only sound was the tapping of their feet on the hard ground. _I can't believe they trust me. They aren't even surrounding me. Could I actually trust them? _the girl thought to herself. A few birds flew by breaking the silence between them, but nobody said anything. "_Why am I even following these people? Are they lying, are they going to kill me?"_ these thoughts raced through her head making her tense. The others seemed to notice and reassured her that they wouldn't harm her.

After a while walking without a word the four reached the small town. Everyone that lived in the town was there, or so the girl thought so. King DeDeDe and Escargoon were there standing in front of a car waiting for her to approach them. "These people are known as Cappies, and this is Cappy Town" Blade said to the girl. The girl nodded to signal that she understood. The Cappies looked at her with wide eyes, wondering if she was here to help or harm them. A small Cappy child walked over to the girl and asked "Are you the one who flew over the town?" The girl slowly nodded wondering what the child would do next. Gasps and wows were coming from the crowd surprising the girl. She had never had such appreciation from people, it almost felt good.

"Could we see your wings again?" someone in the crowd asked. A few other Cappies shouted agreements and nodded. The girl looked at them with hesitation and wondering what she should next. "Please don't fly off, we're just curious" the small child said. "A-Alright" the girl said hesitantly. She relaxed her back and released her wings. Her golden wings stretched open and everyone gasped. "A-Are they real", someone asked, the girl nodded. A few brave Cappies walked closer to her. "What's going on?" someone in the back said as the Cappies split down the middle allowing whoever it was through. It was a young girl in a long blonde braid, followed by an even younger boy whose face was covered by his hair. Behind the boy was a creature that the girl had never seen in her life. It was…. Pink. It was an unnatural pink color. The girl wondered what this creature was, was it harmless or was it harmful? As she wondered what it was the girl with the braid stepped through the Cappies and caught sight of the winged girl. She gasped and stared at the girl with the wings. The girl with the wings didn't like being stared at, it made her feel like she was in a museum. It brought up to many horrible memories of being back at Nightmare's. She stepped back a little and put her wings down behind her so that they weren't sable to be seen. "I-I'm sorry… I've just never seen an angel before… my name is Fumu" the girl with the braid said. "And this is my brother Bun" she pushed Bun in sight with a hesitant smile. _An angel….? But I'm not a… _the girl thought to herself shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the views and the comments. Please continue to suggest and whatnot. The school year is coming up soon, so I don't know how much I will be able to update. Please understand, and thanks for your time.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

An Angel or Demon?

_Was this what Nightmare wanted? What is that bastard planning?_ the girl thought bitterly. "Tell me, are you with Nightmare?" the girl asked. At this question everyone was confused, they all looked at each other. "Are you?" asked Bun bravely. Fumu watched the girl with curiosity. "Speak up demon! Are you here to kill Kirby?" Bun pointed to the pink thing. "Poyo!" Kirby said happily. The girl looked at Kirby making everyone become afraid. "Answer!" Bun demanded. "I am not" the girl answered calmly. "To be honest, I don't even really know why I'm here. Ask him", the girl pointed to King DeDeDe. Everyone slowly looked at DeDeDe putting him in the spotlight. "D-Don't look at me" DeDeDe said. After getting no real answer why, everyone looked back at the girl.

After a lot of confusion, people little by little started to leave. Even when all of the Cappies left the girl was still tense. The only people that remained were the girl, Fumu, Bun, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, Escargoon, and King DeDeDe. There was silence between them, they all looked at each other expecting someone to break the silence. Finally after what seemed like forever DeDeDe said "Well, I guess we should be going" signaling for the girl to get into the car with him and Escargoon. The girl took a few steps back and shook her head no. "I want to be in the sun for a little while longer" she said. "I haven't been outside for a long time. It feels good… Please, let me stay out for a while longer…" "I… I guess I could let you roam around for a while longer. Just be back when the sun starts to set. Ok?" DeDeDe asked. "I understand. Thank you…" the girl said with a smile.

King DeDeDe and Escargoon hopped into the car and drove off, leaving the girl with Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Meta Knight, Blade, and Sword. The girl looked at Meta Knight and asked "Do you have any clue why your king brought me here?" Meta Knight shook his head and said "His majesty likes to order monsters to get rid of Kirby…" "I've never heard the name Kirby" the girl said. "Lire! You're here to kill him! Nightmare sent you here to hurt Kirby…" Bun said accusingly. "I already told you, I'm not here to hurt Kirby! I would never hurt or kill somebody and I don't work for Nightmare!" the girl shouted in response.

The girl looked down so that they couldn't see her face. "I would never hurt anyone…" she said quietly. A silent tear ran down her face, and she stretched open her wings. With one big flap she was airborne. Meta Knight tried to grab her arm, but it failed. The only thing the girl left were a few golden feathers at the scene. Meta Knight watched her fly away and turned to pick up a feather. He carefully examined it and turned in the direction in which the girl flew in, his eyes turned from an amber color to a green. "I hope you're happy…" Fumu said unhappily. "Well what do you expect? She could have killed Kirby." Bun argued. "You don't know that! She could have been an angel, a messenger or something. She could have helped us!" Fumu shouted angrily. While Fumu and Bun argued, Meta Knight thought, and Kirby just watched the sky. One last feather fell from the sky and landed in front of him, he took a step and picked it up. "Angwel" Kirby said while looking at the feather.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Secrets

After flying around for a while the girl landed in the mountains. She let her wings stay open this time letting them cool down after the flight. _I could never hurt anyone… Why can't they understand? _the girl thought to herself while wiping a tear from her face. "You are troubled… Please tell me…" a deep voice echoed through the mountains. At this point the girl didn't care whether someone was there or not she just sat and cried. "Please tell me… You are new here, and with a troubled past." the voice said again. The girl decided that she would go and meet this voice, so she got up and glided over to where the voice was the loudest. She eventually found a large tiki head in an open space, this is where she landed.

"There is no need to be afraid, I am only here to help. I can see that you have a troubled past. I don't have to look into you to find that. You poor thing, you have so many scars," the voice said. The girl stood in front of the large tiki not realizing how tired she actually was. "You have been beaten and scared mentally and physically all your life. I feel sorry for you. Your parents were killed, no slaughtered in front of your eyes when you were a child. You-""STOP!" the girl pleaded to the tiki head. "Just stop… I don't want to remember…" the girl said while holding her head falling to her knees. "I am sorry. I didn't realize how horrible your past really was…" the tiki said. "Forgive me… I invaded your past without even telling you my name, I am Kabu" the large tiki said. "You do not have to tell me your name, I have already found that out by myself." After Kabu said this the girl asked "do you everything? About my past I mean." "I do" Kabu replied. "Then I have a favor to ask you" the girl said.

"I would like for you to keep it a secret. I don't want anyone's life to be affected by this. Please?" the girl begged. Kabu agreed to keep her past in secret. "I believe that it is getting late I suggest that you keep that promise with DeDeDe" Kabu said calmly. The girl nodded and thanked the tiki head and started to run. She ran a few feet and then jumped into the air, her wings spread and pushed down hard to get her airborne.

The girl had to hurry back to the castle before the sun set beyond the horizon. She landed at the castle entrance before the sunset where King DeDeDe and Escargoon were waiting for her. "I am sorry that I am late" she told the king. "No need" Escargoon said. "You're actually right on time." The three of them entered the castle with the gate closing behind them. The girl grew more and more curious with the more rooms they passed. To her surprise she wasn't scared or tense at all, for once in her life she felt like she could relax for a few moments. They suddenly stopped at a large door in a dark hallway. "This is the king's room" Escargoon informed the girl. "With that I think that I'll go to sleep" King DeDeDe said already halfway in his room, "Good night" said the king. Escargoon said that he would escort her to her room, silently cursing the king for is laziness. The girl laughed and the two walked on. Escargoon complained almost the whole time about how he's always the one to do things around the castle.

After a walking a while they finally stopped at a fairly decent sized wooden door. "I'm afraid this is where I leave you Ms. Angel" Escargoon said turning. "Kaitlyn" said the girl. "What?" "You can call me Kaitlyn" she said with a smile. "Oh well then this is where I leave you, Kaitlyn" Escargoon said turning away with a smile.

Kaitlyn walked into the room which was meant for her. The room was a decent size with a bed and everything. It felt homey which was good enough for her. She had never really had a room to call her own, it made her feel as if she belonged there. She wondered why Nightmare never gave her a room all to herself, but she just shrugged it off as just selfishness. She changed into a tank top and pants. _That's better. I don't have to live in that thing _Kaitlyn thought to herself.

Kaitlyn scanned the room to only find a normal bed room. She walked over to the large window that was hidden by curtains. Kaitlyn gripped the curtains and flew them open to find a peaceful night. There was a full moon outside shining down from the nearly empty sky. Apon closer inspection the sky was full of tiny sparkling stars. "They're so beautiful" Kaitlyn said to herself. "They are indeed" a voice said from behind her. Kaitlyn quickly whirled around to confront this voice, ready for fight or flight. She turned around to find Meta Knight, standing in the shadows. His amber eyes shot through the darkness making himself look invisible.

Kaitlyn relaxed a bit to see someone besides a demon looking back. "What is it that you want?" Kaitlyn asked him. "I'm here to find out if you are a friend or a foe… And to satisfy my curiosity" Meta Knight responded calmly. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow and said "what is it that you want to know?" "I want to know everything. Where you came from, what you're doing here, and what you have planned. Although I doubt I will get the answers I want" he said a little harsh. "You don't need to get all worked up. I will tell you everything that I know, without the violence" Kaitlyn said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again. Thanks for all the comments, given that I have comments I need more. I need to know what you guys think. I'm begging you. (Gets down on knees) Please tell me what's on your mind even if it's a hello. **_

* * *

The Story of a Prisoner

Chapter 6

"I guess we could do this a few different ways" Kaitlyn started off. "Like how" Meta Knight asked. "Like you ask a question and I answer or I could just tell you all that I know, but that might be a little confusing. I won't lie, that you can be sure of. I have nothing to hide. Ask your first question." Meta Knight looked down and thought for a moment. "What are you going to do with Kirby?" he asked. "I already told you that I have nothing to do with Kirby, and even if Nightmare told me to kill him. I wouldn't, I couldn't. I'm not a killer, even if Nightmare told me to." Kaitlyn said with a little anger. Meta Knight just nodded and continued, "How do you have wings, were you born with them?" Kaitlyn laughed surprising him a little. "I wish I was lucky enough to be born with them. No, I wasn't born with them. Nightmare 'blessed' me with them, or so he would like to believe." Kaitlyn looked down remembering the pain she had to go through. She shivered and continued "I was only a child, an innocent child that didn't know what he was." "How did he give them to you?" Meta Knight said slowly. Kaitlyn turned away from him and lifted her shirt, exposing her back and her wings. She stretched her wings out showing what was there. Meta Knight walked closer to inspect it. He was shocked to find two thin scars that were in between her shoulder blades where her wings were. Meta Knight gingerly touched them, not knowing if they would hurt or not. "This is Nightmare's 'blessing'" Kaitlyn repeated. Meta Knight's gloves were shaking slightly as he touched the scars.

Meta Knight stepped back taking his hands off and rewrapping himself in his cape, Kaitlyn pulled her tank top back down and turning around to continue the interrogation. She turned only to see Meta Knight looking down, and he was shaking. Kaitlyn raced over to see if he was okay. "A-Are you ok? Are you in pain? Is there anything I can do?" Kaitlyn asked quickly. Meta Knight said nothing and just kept shaking in silence. Kaitlyn reached out and touched his mask, causing him to stop. "What's wrong?" Kaitlyn said silently. "You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" "I-I have nothing to say…" Meta Knight said and turned away. "Let's continue…" "Are you sure? I don't want to cause any harm." Kaitlyn insisted. "I'm fine."

The two sat there for a few moments before continuing the interrogation. "Nightmare killed both of my parents when I was a small child. There was so much blood and fire." Kaitlyn said to break the silence, Meta Knight turned and faced her. "He slaughtered them right in front of my eyes. Of course that was after he found me with a butcher knife in my hand. I managed to kill a few of his monsters, but that didn't matter to me." Kaitlyn paused and took a deep breath. "He looked at me with joy in his eyes… He ordered the monster beside him to remove the knife from my hand. So the monster walked over and struggled to get it from my hand. I managed to cut the monster, he howled in pain and then slapped me causing me to go flying. I flew across the ground and dropping the knife in the process. Nightmare walked over to me and watched me shake with fear. He laughed at me, and then he threw his cape over me. I don't really remember anything from there, but I do know that when I awoke I was in a dark room. I didn't see him anywhere, but I didn't really care about him at the moment. I was in too much pain at the time to care." Kaitlyn looked down remembering the pain she went through. Meta Knight stood there with interest in his eyes as well as sympathy.

"He asked me if I was in pain. Of course I was, but I didn't answer. He stretched is long fingers over me and healed me. I must have had broken bones because I felt them cracking back into place. I screamed in pain and wondered when the pain would stop. It felt like forever before the pain receded, but at least it was gone. Just when I thought everything was over he 'blessed' me with the gift of wings. They tore the skin in my back, causing the scars you saw. After my wings appeared Nightmare removed his hands and I fell to the ground. There I laid for days, bleeding out. At one point Nightmare returned and rescued me from death again. I wasn't thankful, I had so much hate toward him that as soon as he healed me that I tried to strike him. He just laughed and disappeared before me and didn't come back for a while. In that time I made a promise to myself that I would kill him someday before I died." Kaitlyn looked up at Meta Knight wondering what thoughts he had, he told her nothing.

There was complete silence in the room, not even the wind dared to break the silence. Kaitlyn eventually looked away from Meta Knight and stared at the floor while he continued looked at her with amazement. "I guess I survived because I hated him so much" Kaitlyn said looking up with a hesitant smile. "I'm sorry I made you remember your past" Meta Knight finally said looking down. "No. Don't be sorry. I guess I needed it." Kaitlyn said quickly. Meta Knight was surprised that Kaitlyn would say such a thing. He couldn't believe that a person could go through hell and back and be as happy as she was.

_Could she really be this happy, or is she faking the whole thing? _Meta Knight thought to himself. As Meta Knight thought this he looked up at Kaitlyn, who was watching him with great curiosity. "Is there something wrong" Meta Knight asked. "Y-Your eyes changed color...!" Kaitlyn said almost afraid. "Oh, yes they do. The change color based upon my emotions. They've done that ever since I can remember" he explained with a nod. Kaitlyn also nodded to signal that she understood.

After a few moments of silence Meta Knight said while turning to leave "Thank you for your time. I'm sorry to be a burden. I will let you rest." "You weren't a burden. I actually appreciated that someone became curious enough to ask. I should be the one thanking you, I really appreciated it" Kaitlyn said. Meta Knight turned and bowed to Kaitlyn, and Kaitlyn bowed to him. Once Meta Knight left Kaitlyn waited a few minutes before doing anything, waiting for someone else to enter but no one did.

Kaitlyn walked over to the large bed in the middle of the room and laid down to sleep. She curled into a tight ball and wondered what the next day held for her. _Sleep… Sleep is all I want and need right now… Just once in my life I would like to sleep peacefully_ Kaitlyn thought to herself while drifting off into a deep sleep, a sleep that she never thought that she would experience. Kaitlyn fell asleep under the gentle glimmer of the full moon. That night was the first night in her life that she didn't wake up from a nightmare.

* * *

"Are you going to send her a nightmare your majesty" someone said with a smirk in his face as he turned to a large figure behind him. "I don't think that I will this night… I think I will let her sleep peacefully this night. Tomorrow night could be a different night though" the figure said in a dark cruel voice. "Whatever you say, master" the man said readjusting his glasses making them shimmer in the faint light of the room. Evil laughter filled the room between the two figures, eventually echoing throughout a large tower of some kind.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello again! Thanks for reading my story! I really hope that you like this. If its not too much to ask, I would very much appreciate it if you could comment on this chapter. I would love it if you could. I would happily accept any suggestions for future chapters. Thanks, and have a great day!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

Gifts

6 Months Later…

The day was bright and the birds sang in the morning light. Everyone was carrying out their daily chores. The children played, the adults chatted and gossiped with one another, and the old ones slept in the gentle light of the day. As the elder folk slept a light breeze lifted their spirits a little with the passing of a petal from a wildflower twirled past. Kaitlyn was flying up above the children and the town doing her daily work out and helping with the mail. She had invented the job of air mail, mainly because the postman that lived in Cappy Town was getting older. She thought that if she stayed at the castle then she better help with a few things around the town.

Kaitlyn landed in the middle of the town dropping the mail bag inside the post office as the old man snoozed on the porch. She expected that the old postman would doze off sooner or later and laughed a little when he did. Kaitlyn carefully exited the post office and passed the old man with great care not to disturb him. The children came running up to her and asked if she could help with something with smirks on their faces making them look suspicious. Kaitlyn lifted an eyebrow at the children making them laugh but agreed that she would help.

As Kaitlyn and the children ran to the spot where they apparently needed help Kirby came running to them. Kaitlyn looked at Kirby who was as happy was ever and picked him up. Fumu ran over and was about to tell Kirby something when she saw Kaitlyn holding onto him. Fumu was still a little uneasy around Kaitlyn, she didn't have complete faith in her. Fumu took a step closer preparing for an attack, but nothing bad happened. Kaitlyn put Kirby on top of her head and unfurled her golden wings. Kirby squealed with delight at the sight of them. The other Cappy kids watched in amazement as a few feathers landed onto the ground.

"I'll be right back" Kaitlyn said with a smile on her face. Just as Kaitlyn was going to take off Fumu ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing?!" Fumu yelled. "I was going to go flying with Kirby for a few moments… Would you like to come with?" Kaitlyn asked with a raised eyebrow. "I-I wasn't going to ask that… I-I" Fumu hesitated. "Fumu, I know that you don't trust me but I want to reassure that I have nothing against Kirby" Kaitlyn reassured. "I know that it will take more than a few words to convince you, so how about you just trust me and come with." With that she reached a hand out to Fumu.

Fumu hesitantly reached out and took Kaitlyn's hand. "I'll need you to hold on tight, ok?" Kaitlyn asked with a smile. Fumu nodded her head slowly and decided to trust her for once. Kaitlyn looked back at the Cappy kids and said "maybe after I give you all a little ride, you guys can show me what you need help with." The kids nodded and promised that they would stay right there. With that Kaitlyn, Kirby, and Fumu set off into the air. Fumu held on tight to Kaitlyn's wrists while Kaitlyn made sure that Kirby would stay on top of her head.

A few flaps of Kaitlyn's wings and they were off. Fumu was terrified and closed her eyes, and Kirby just squealed with delight. They were flying over the town when Fumu opened her eyes. She gasped in surprise to see that there was no danger. "I go on patrol this way. It makes up for a lot of time rather than running on the ground" Kaitlyn shouted over the sound of the wind.

Back on the ground Meta Knight watched the three fly through the air. He felt a longing to be up there with them. He wanted to be flying over the land like he use to do. He knew that flying was an easier method of patrolling over the city than being on the ground. _It would just have to wait. It's too risky right now. If I did that everyone would lose trust in me…_ Meta Knight thought to himself. He simply sighed and continued patrolling around the castle wrapped in his cape.

Back in the air Fumu and Kirby were having the time of their lives. Kaitlyn dipped a few times scaring Fumu, but she felt like she could trust Kaitlyn. This new feeling almost startled Fumu, but she knew that sooner or later she would get this feeling. After circling through the air for a few times Kaitlyn pulled in her wings and went into a free fall. Fumu screamed in terror as Kirby squealed with excitement. At the last second before hitting the ground Kaitlyn stretched out her wings and landed safely.

Kaitlyn let go of the still shaking Fumu as Kirby thanked Kaitlyn and skipped happily away. "I'm sorry if I scared you Fumu" Kaitlyn said as she rubbed the back of her head. Fumu nodded her head and said "T-That's ok… I-I'm just not use to the whole flying thing… It's not your fault." Kaitlyn tucked in her wings and walked with Fumu back to the other Cappy children.

Kaitlyn and Fumu got back to the children in no time at all. The children ran over to Kaitlyn and led her to the middle of the town where a large tree was. "Could you go up there and look for a small box?" a small Cappy child said. Kaitlyn nodded and started to climb the tree. Once in the middle of the tree she heard one of the children giggle, Kaitlyn poked her head out of the tree. "What are you planning?" She said in a playful manner. The child that giggled shook her head and continued to laugh under her breath. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow and smiled. She then receded back into the tree and continued to look.

After searching for a little while longer she found a small box wrapped with a red bow. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing the little wrapped box. Kaitlyn jumped down from the tree and handed the box over to the child who asked for it. The little girl didn't take it, "it's actually a gift for you. We thought that since you are now a citizen of Cappy Town we should give you a gift" she said. Kaitlyn looked at the girl with great wonder and then pulled the red bow apart. At this point everyone in Cappy Town was there waiting for Kaitlyn to open the gift.

Kaitlyn carefully pulled the bow apart and lifting the top open. The box was filled with white tissue paper with a little card inside. Kaitlyn lifted the note out of the box and read it aloud "Dear Ms. Angel, we are so very happy that you're here in Cappy Town. You are the nicest monster that King DeDeDe has ever ordered. We really appreciate all the help that you've done around Cappy Town, especially all the help that you've done with the new mail system. To thank you for all your help we made a little something for you." After Kaitlyn read the note she looked up to see that everyone was smiling at her. She continued to unwrap the gift.

Kaitlyn peeled back the top layer of tissue paper to uncover a necklace. The necklace was a silver cross with a blue sapphire in the middle. (This will play a part later. Not trying to be religious at all.) She held the necklace up to examine it further. "Do... Do you like it?" the small Cappy girl asked. Kaitlyn leaned down and said "I love it. Thank you so much." The Cappies sighed in relief. "You didn't have to do this you know" Kaitlyn said to the citizens. "We know, but we wanted to make you feel welcome. You're the first person to come from Nightmare that wasn't evil" Chief Bookem said with a smile.

Kaitlyn looked up in surprise at Chief Bookem and let out a silent tear. The Cappies gasped when they saw it fall from her face. "Did we do something wrong? Did we disappoint you?" one startled Cappy asked. "N-No. Not at all… This is the first time that I've ever been given a gift. I can't thank you all enough" Kaitlyn replied wiping another tear away from her face. She put the necklace around her neck finding that it was the right length. Everyone relaxed and started to depart, leaving Kaitlyn with Fumu and Kirby.

After everyone left Fumu decided to leave as well, thanking Kaitlyn again for the flight. Fumu walked toward the fields with Kirby running after her with a smile on his face. Kaitlyn decided to check the castle for any disturbances, so she unfurled her golden wings and spread them out in the open sky. Every time she did this she felt a rush of energy and the feeling of freedom, it felt good considering that she couldn't do that when she was at Nightmare's.

In no time at all she was back at the castle, landing at the edge of the bridge. She never flew over the castle wall because she felt like it was common courtesy not to. She tucked her wings in and entered the castle, almost hoping that there was something to do. Unfortunately there was nothing that seemed out of order. Everything was silent and clam, almost like death. This thought sent a shiver up Kaitlyn's back. She found herself walking into the courtyard where the sun was shining.

Kaitlyn looked up and took a deep breath spreading her wings to catch the warmth of the sun. "Lovely day isn't it?" a voice said behind her. Kaitlyn wasn't afraid of anyone ever since she got use to the life on Popstar. She casually turned to see Meta Knight entering the courtyard. He was holding a long box covered in white paper with a golden ribbon tied around it. _Another gift…?_ Kaitlyn thought to herself. He walked over and handed her the box. She didn't notice that Sword and Blade entered the courtyard shortly after Meta Knight did catching her off guard. She looked up at them with a questioning glance wondering if she should open it. Meta Knight nodded signaling her to open the gift.

Kaitlyn pulled the golden ribbon off and opened the box._ What could this be…? I cannot imagine what would be in such a long box._ Kaitlyn thought to herself looking through the tissue paper. She opened it up to find a white katana hidden within the tissue paper. She looked up at Meta Knight and smiled. Ever since she came to Popstar she found out that she liked sword fighting. She watched Kirby and Meta Knight train by the ocean and asked if she could train along with them. "We figured that since almost every sword that we have here is too short for you, we should make you a custom one" Meta Knight said snapping her out of her flashback. She looked up and thanked the three of them.

She gently pulled the katana out from within the box and unsheathed it. She slowly pulled it out of its case and inspected the blade. The sunshine slid up and down the blade, reflecting the brightness of the sun. Kaitlyn turned and thanked the three knights again. She sheathed the white katana and strapped it to her back between her wings. She bowed politely to them and turned. She unfurled her wings and was about to take off when Sword blurted out "could you take us flying around like you did with the kids?" Blade elbowed Sword causing Sword to shout in pain, Kaitlyn turned to Sword. She leaned down with her hands behind her back and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey you peoples out there! I hope that you like the story so far. So sorry about the cliffhanger. *Gets down on knees* WHY?! WHY MUST CLIFFHANGERS EVEN EXIST IN THIS WORLD?! WHY! Anyway, please keep sending me comments and reviews. Peace out!**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Flight and Secrets

Sword jumped with joy when Kaitlyn agreed. Kaitlyn turned to Meta Knight and Blade and said "you guys want to come?" "If that's fine with you" Blade replied as he walked over to Kaitlyn's side. They turned to Meta Knight waiting for a response. Meta Knight looked down for moment thinking. He looked up and said "No. I think I will be fine. You guys go ahead." He turned away and started to walk away from them. Sword and Blade were about to run after their mentor when Kaitlyn put her index finger to her lips signaling for them to stay silent. She winked and put Sword on top of her head like she did with Kirby and grabbed Blade by the hand.

Kaitlyn flew close to the ground and eventually caught up to Meta Knight who was just about across the bridge in a leaving manner. Kaitlyn flew silently up behind him and grabbed his hand catching him by surprise. "What are you-! " Meta Knight shouted when Kaitlyn grabbed his hand. She took off into the air with the three knights. Sword and Blade yelled and cheered happily into the air while Meta Knight was frightened by the sudden take off. Kaitlyn had a big smirk on her face knowing that she had frightened her newly found mentor. The four of them flew above the castle and above Cappy Town. Meta Knight almost forgot how it feels to fly above the ground, not that he has, he thought silently.

The four of them flew around for about a total of 30 minutes in the air. Once they landed they let out a silent sigh. Meta Knight and Blade let go of Kaitlyn's hands and backed away a few feet to give her space. She reached up and grabbed Blade of the top of her head and set him on the ground by Meta Knight and Blade. The three knights thanked Kaitlyn and walked toward the castle. The sun was starting to set, so Kaitlyn asked if she could walk with them back to the castle. "I've used my wings enough today, I don't want to wear them out." Sword and Blade looked at Meta Knight, to which he agreed.

They all entered the castle and parted. Kaitlyn entered her room with a sigh. It was dark outside when she entered and looked out of the large window that she loved. Kaitlyn walked over to the desk that she had in her room and set the white katana that she obtained just today. She stretched in the darkness of her room and took a deep breath. She headed over to her bed and jumped onto it, causing a few pillows to fall into the floor. Kaitlyn curled into a ball and began to relax, and eventually fell asleep.

_Heat… Flame…. Death…..Blood… Screams…. What do I do…? _Kaitlyn woke up with a start and scanned her room. Sweat was running down her face. _I… I wonder what the hell that was… Was it from Nightmare? Or am I just going crazy? Either way, I should get back to sleep…_ she thought to herself. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and laid back down and curled up. It took a little longer to fall asleep this time, but she did fall asleep.

This time she was in the middle of it all. There were flames and dead bodies everywhere. The blood ran through the streets like a river. The stench was horrid, the smell of burning blood and bodies was nauseating. Kaitlyn held a hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't vomit. She found a bloody butcher knife in her right hand. _Oh God… Not this… Not again…_ she thought. She stared in horror as people were slaughtered in front of her eyes. Their blood splattered on to the asphalt, dying it a crimson color. Two monsters, after killing the people, licked the blood off of their blades and caught sight of Kaitlyn. One of them called for someone behind them and turned to her. The other just laughed and slowly walked toward her.

The one who called for someone was a dark green dragon-like creature with white spikes that ran down its spine to the tip of its tail. The other one was an orange lizard-like creature with a long tail. The orange lizard was armed head to tail with knives and swords. The dragon flapped its wings a few times just to strike more fear into Kaitlyn, who was laying there helpless. The two monsters were about two feet away when they stopped. Kaitlyn watched in horror as a dark figure stepped forward, passing through the two creatures.

The dark figure had an evil grin across its face as it approached Kaitlyn, who was terrified. The figure stopped a foot in front of her and laughed. Kaitlyn flinched and shakily pointed the knife at it. It laughed and looked over at the dragon and nodded. A large grin cracked across the dragon's face and it stepped forward. Kaitlyn pushed herself up against a partially fallen wall trapping herself. The dragon hurled itself at Kaitlyn. Blood spurted out of the dragon, causing the lizard and the dark figure to flinch. She somehow managed to stab the dragon at the right time in the right place. Just as the dragon lunged for her, she lifted up the knife and pointed it at the dragon. The blade pierced the dragon's heart. The dragon fell to the side and took its last breath. Blood pooled around the dragon as its eyes glazed over, leaving everyone. Kaitlyn got up onto her knees and pointed the knife at the lizard demon. The lizard's eyes were filled with rage as it attacked Kaitlyn. The lizard struck her over and over again until she dropped the butcher knife. It swatted the knife out of her reach and grabbed her by the throat. The lizard clamped its hand over Kaitlyn's windpipe causing her to cough and wheeze. _I'm going to die… This is it… I… I can't breathe…_ Kaitlyn thought to herself tiredly. Suddenly the lizard released its grip on Kaitlyn's neck. She fell to the ground gasping for breath. Blood poured out of the lizard as it screeched into the air. It was lifted up and thrown into the flames still alive. As it burned the figure from before was still there, but this time it was holding a now blood covered blade. The blade vanished underneath its cloak and never appeared. The dark figure stepped forward and bowed politely. Kaitlyn, after catching her breath, hesitantly looked up. The figure straightened out and reached out a hand to her and waited patiently. She backed away, for she knew that it had to be bad. The hand disappeared in the figure's cloak and it stood there. The figure flung its cape over her and darkness fell over her, leaving her terrified and confused.

Kaitlyn bolted up out of bed. She looked around her room half expecting the figure to be standing in the corner, but everything as normal. _That was Nightmare no doubt…_ Kaitlyn thought to herself as she tried to calm herself with little success. She hugged her knees and began to cry. She hadn't had a nightmare in a while. She thought that there was a slim chance that Nightmare had forgotten about her, but that was very unlikely. She continued to sob for the longest time until she heard her door creak open. She didn't care who or what it was. "Kaitlyn?" a soft and familiar voice said. She looked up to see that Meta Knight was standing in her door way. He looked at her with wide eyes, wondering what had happened. She just looked away embarrassed and proceeded to wipe the tears from her face. Meta Knight quietly shut the door and walked over to her.

Kaitlyn's heart was still beating fast, once again proving that she couldn't calm herself down. She could believe that Meta Knight entered her room on such an embarrassing moment. _Was I really crying that loud?_ Kaitlyn thought to herself. Meta Knight walked over and put his hand on her arm, causing her to stop wiping away her tears. "What happened?" Meta Knight asked calmly. Kaitlyn looked away, she didn't want to talk about it. "What happened?" Meta Knight pressed. "It… It's nothing. Just a little nightmare" Kaitlyn said with an innocent smile. Meta Knight didn't believe that for a second. He shook his head and tilted his head waiting for her to continue. He was looking directly at her. "I-I had a dream from my childhood. The time when Nightmare came and attacked my planet, the time when he killed my parents and took me." Kaitlyn said. Meta Knight continued to look at her, and waited for her to continue. "But this time was different." "How so?" Meta Knight asked. "H-He made it seem like he saved me, even though I know that he took me without my consent" Kaitlyn replied as she turned away, wiping away another tear. Meta Knight didn't say anything. He stepped back and thought for a moment. His eyes turned from amber to a green. As Meta Knight thought, Kaitlyn tried to calm down. Complete silence filled the room. The small chirp of a bird startled them out of their thoughts. Both of them turned to the large window in Kaitlyn's room. They didn't realize what time it was, they assumed that it was about time to prepare for the day. Kaitlyn yawned and stretched, causing a few bones to crack. Meta Knight yawned underneath is mask. He turned and proceeded to exit the room when Kaitlyn asked "how do you know so much about Nightmare?" Meta Knight turned and said with a chuckle "I have my secrets." He turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

After breakfast everyone went outside to enjoy the day. Kirby, Bun, and the other children played soccer in the nearby field while Fumu had her nose in a book like usual. Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade trained while the kids played. The sound of laughter and a few shouts or grunts were able to be heard. Kaitlyn spotted them from the air and tucked in her wings. She shot down from the sky and landed onto the ground. "That's a pretty risky move you know" Meta Knight said with this gaze set on Sword. "I know" she said as she unsheathed her katana. She got into her fighting stance and waited. The children stopped playing and watched them. A silent breeze blew by without disturbing any concentration. Kaitlyn shot a glance at Blade Knight who nodded in return. She did the same with Sword Knight. Meta Knight smiled underneath his mask and chuckled a little. "What's so funny?" Blade asked lowering his guard. "This" Meta Knight said as he covered himself with his cape. He vanished instantly leaving everyone confused. "What the heck? That's cheating…" Blade said as he scanned the area. Everyone looked around the field trying to find Meta Knight, the wind shifted uncomfortably. Nobody noticed except Kaitlyn.

Suddenly Meta Knight came out of nowhere and attacked Kaitlyn. He wanted to test her newly obtained skills. Out of pure instinct she blocked his attack with her sword. A few sparks flew off of the blades as they scraped one another. He came back for another attack. He jumped off of the ground and made contact with her sword. He stayed in midair, bringing down Galaxia on Kaitlyn's katana. They stayed like that as long as they could, blade against blade. Sword Knight must have dropped his sword because there was a loud clanking noise close by. Meta Knight and Kaitlyn looked away from each other and looked at Sword. He stood completely still with his mouth open underneath his helmet in pure shock. Kaitlyn and the children broke out into laughter. The all fell to the ground holding their stomachs. Tears came to their eyes that eventually fell to the ground. Meta Knight couldn't help it but laughed a little. Blade joined in on the laughing. Sword picked up his sword and put it away, his face red from embarrassment.

Their laughter was shortly lived though. Suddenly a dark shadow stretched over the field, enveloping them in darkness. The massive shadow was a gigantic raven, ready to spill blood at any moment. The massive black raven landed close to the children. They ran for cover, which pretty much meant head for the people with swords. The Cappy children headed for the town while Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby held their ground by the knights. Kirby ran over to Kaitlyn and shielded himself with her leg. He hid behind it with little success. The black raven looked at Kirby with blood lust. Its red eyes glowed in the morning sunlight. It was as black as the midnight sky, without the stars of course. It was about the size of a building. Kaitlyn had seen this demon beast in her nightmares. She wasn't intimidated by it, she was more concerned about the children and the town itself. The raven approached Kirby wanting to kill the little puffball. It let out a blood curdling screech and unfurled its wings. Kaitlyn was half tempted to unfurl her own wings, but she didn't want to add another factor into the mix. She gripped her katana, waiting for an attack. And attack, the raven did. It tried to peck at Kirby through Kaitlyn's legs with little success. Kaitlyn knew that he had to get Kirby out of there.

Kaitlyn turned around and picked up Kirby, holding him tightly in her arms. She took off running toward Whispy Woods. The raven wasn't far behind them. It had great difficulty with the trees and ended up knocking a few down. Kaitlyn knew that this demon beast would have difficulty with crowded areas, like a forest. Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade tried to attack the great bird was it chased Kaitlyn but it appeared unsuccessful. The large raven stretched out its huge wings and took off. The three knights were knocked off balance and fell to the ground. Kaitlyn felt the upcoming draft of wind and took it as an advantage. She unfurled her own wings and flew into the sky. _I'm so sorry Whispy for all the damage_ Kaitlyn thought to herself as she rose above the tree tops. Kirby gripped Kaitlyn's arms and whimpered. "Everything is going to be alright" Kaitlyn said soothingly in an attempt to calm him down. A tear rolled down Kirby's terrified face and landed on Kaitlyn's shirt. She hugged him in midflight and pressed on.

The raven caught up to Kaitlyn with little effort. It screeched at and snapped at her. It clamped its beak on Kaitlyn's right wing, causing a few bones to crack. She screamed and slashed at the raven with little success. Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade caught up to them just when the raven caught Kaitlyn's wing. It was like in a movie. The raven struck Kaitlyn's wing, and she fell. She fell like a rock out of the blue sky. The three knights watched as she dropped. They were too stunned to move toward them. What could they have done? Kaitlyn fell out of the sky and landed onto the ground, creating a crater in the earth. At the very last second she turned her body so that she would take the brunt of the force. She landed and passed out. Kirby wiggled out of her arms and tried to wake her up. His frantic calls of poyos fell on deaf ears. He was only greeted by the presence of the raven. Kirby pulled on Kaitlyn with tears running down his face and dotting her shirt. She remained lifeless on the ground, cradled in the crater that she herself formed in an attempt to save him. The crater was basically a grave for the girl. Kirby didn't care about the raven anymore, he just wanted to have his friend wake up.

The raven walked over with great pride in its chest and observed the two bodies on the ground. It let out a final screech and picked up Kirby in its beak. Kirby reached out toward Kaitlyn's limp body with his stubby little arms. The raven stretched out its wings and took off, carrying Kirby in its beak. Kirby screamed as he was taken away.

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade rushed over to where Kaitlyn fell. Sword walked over to her and lifted her head up, and then her back so that she was in a sitting position. "Nothing appears to be life threatening" Sword said turning to Meta Knight. "That's good" he said looking at her. "Now that we know that Kaitlyn is ok, what are we going to do about Kirby?" Blade asked Meta Knight. Meta Knight didn't respond, and looked toward the direction where Kirby was taken. The citizens came out of their houses to inspect the damage. A few Cappies gasped at Kaitlyn, and some were infuriated at the raven. King DeDeDe and Escargoon pulled up to the crowd and caught sight of Kaitlyn. Surprisingly, they stayed silent. Fumu, Bun, and their parents soon arrived and saw Kaitlyn. They all stayed silent, except for the occasional sounds of Lady Like crying. Dr. Yabui walked over to Kaitlyn and started tending to her wounds. Blade and Sword managed to snake their way through the crowd and approached Meta Knight who was still silent. "What are we going to do Meta Knight?" Sword asked looking at the blood from Kaitlyn wounds on his hands. "Remember when you two promised me that no matter what happened, you would defend the castle? Well, now is that time. Please don't think badly of me," Meta Knight said. "Why would we think badly of you sir," Blade and Sword asked. "Because I haven't been completely truthful with you two" Meta Knight said. The two knights looked at Meta Knight with confusion. With that Meta Knight threw off his cape and unfurled two bat-like wings.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello people! (^_^) I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating, school has been a bitch... School and Galacta trying to kill Meta Knight and all... Right now he's "tied up and left for dead" according to Meta Knight... *sigh* Anyways I hope that you will like this. OH! and keep sending me comments, they help out a lot. I really need them, Keep me posted! ;)**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Rescue and Abandonment

They were a dark purple with a single white claw at the top. A few veins could be seen through the skin. All the Cappies turned and looked at him. Children ran to their mothers, and the mothers in return shielded them. The men protected the women. Screams and gasps came from the crowd. Meta Knight ignored them and took off. _I know that they probably won't trust me anymore, but Kirby is more important_ Meta Knight thought as he headed to Kirby. He left the whole town on the ground still processing what happened while he saved Kirby.

Meta Knight was high above the clouds now enjoying the feeling of flight. He hadn't used his wings for years, so they were pretty stiff. He started off a little awkwardly, but eventually got it down. The cool breeze felt wonderful as it snaked its way through his mask and touched his face. Meta Knight had no time to be enjoying the wind when he caught up to the raven. _They haven't reached the ocean yet. That's good_ he thought to himself silently. He shot down toward the bird like a bullet. He landed on top of the bird and unsheathed Galaxia. He stabbed down into the raven's back, between its wings. Blood and black feathers fell toward the ground, lost forever. A sudden updraft of air took Meta Knight by surprise, and threw off his balance causing him to be thrown off.

He fell a few feet and reclaimed his balance. He studied the raven, looking for any more weaknesses. _If there was some way to knock it to the ground…. That's it!_ he thought to himself. "Kirby! Get ready!" he yelled over the sound of the wind. Kirby answered with a small whimper. Meta Knight brought back his sword and charged up a Sword Beam. He brought down his sword and unleashed it. The Sword Beam sailed through the air and landed on the raven's left wing, cutting it off. The wing fell helplessly to the ground and disintegrated. The raven in return screeched and fell to the ground, it landed with a loud boom.

Meta Knight landed just a few feet away from the corpse. He tucked in his wings and looked for Kirby. He was still in the raven's grasp. Meta Knight hurried over and untangled Kirby from the creature's foot. Kirby, after getting free, hugged Meta Knight. "Everything's ok Kirby. The demon beast is gone," Meta Knight said while patting Kirby's head. Kirby looked past Meta Knight's body and at his wings. Kirby reached out to them and touched one of his wings. Meta Knight looked at Kirby after closely inspecting the corpse, watching it disintegrate. He was surprised that Kirby wasn't afraid of his wings, they weren't like Kaitlyn's. Kirby didn't care either way, he just looked at them with wide eyes. "We should be getting back to the town," Meta Knight said to Kirby. He nodded and stepped back from Meta Knight. Meta Knight in return started to walk back. Kirby let out a small poyo, catching the attention of Meta Knight. Meta Knight turned and sighed, he knew exactly what he wanted. "I'm guessing you want me to fly us back?" he said. Kirby nodded and waited for him to refuse. Meta Knight unfurled his wings and reached out a hand to Kirby. Kirby squealed with joy and grabbed his hand.

Meta Knight tucked Kirby underneath his arm and took off. He thought that Kirby would be terrified off of the ground, but he seemed absolutely at home. A huge smile was on his face, an innocent smile that Meta Knight felt he had to protect. And protect he did. In no time at all the two puffballs were approaching the edge of the town. Meta Knight landed and let go of Kirby. Kirby thanked him and skipped toward Tiff, Tuff, and his friends. Even though Kirby was happy as a clam, the Cappies weren't at all. They looked at Meta Knight with not just anger and confusion, but with hate. They hated him more than ever before. "Meta Knight, you lied!" Fumu said pushing her way through the crowd of angry Cappies.

"I had to do it for the protection of Kirby" he said in a cool tone even though he was sad on the inside. "I don't care about that now! I want to know why you didn't tell us this when you first came here. We trusted you!" she shouted angrily. Meta Knight pressed his wings as close to his back as possible. "There's no use hiding them now. You might as well wear them like medal" she spat at him. "You're nothing but a demon beast. Nothing more, nothing less. You're evil. Get out of our town you demon," Fumu said turning her back on him. Bun picked up a rock and threw it at him. The rock was hurled at him with the intent on causing him pain that is until it was intercepted. The person that intercepted it was Kaitlyn, who was awake and patched up. A large bandage covered the left side of her jaw with many more all over her body. "What seems to be the problem here?" she asked. "Meta Knight lied to us, all of us. Even you Kaitlyn," Bun said pointing at Meta Knight as if he had never seen him in his life. Kaitlyn turned her head and studied Meta Knight. They there were, the purple bat-like wings. "So? What about them," she asked.

Everyone gasped in surprise, why wasn't she afraid or disappointed? "You're not the least bit afraid?" a hesitant Cappy asked, Kaitlyn shook her head. Everyone looked at her with a million questions in their minds. "Why?" asked the same Cappy. "What's the difference between my wings and his?" she asked. Kaitlyn took this opportunity to unfurl her own wings, spreading her golden wings out wide. "Well, your wings look like an angels and his looks like a-" "Like a demons," Kaitlyn interrupted angrily. "If that's what you think, then you're dead wrong. I bet you that if you looked back into by past verses his, mine would be more evil then his. If you looked into my past you would quickly figure out that I'm no angel," she said irritated. Nobody bothered to answer, they were too afraid to. A pause stuck in the air for the longest time. "That doesn't matter right now. You at least came clean with it and didn't keep it a secret," Fumu said. "I'm sure that Meta Knight had a good reason to keep it a secret, right?" Kaitlyn asked while turning to Meta Knight. He nodded slightly, shocked that she stuck up for him when she hardly knew him. "Then what is this big secret? You don't have one do you!" Bun yelled. Before Bun could stop himself he yelled "we don't want demon beasts in our town! We never did!"

His statement struck Kaitlyn's heart like an arrow. "I see Bun. I get it… I'll leave knowing what you really think," Kaitlyn said sadly. "No, I-I didn't mean it like that. I-I" he said reaching toward her direction. She turned and looked at Meta Knight, who was standing in shock. "You ready? They don't want us here, so we might as well leave this place," she said snapping him out of his shock. He nodded and began to walk with her, away from the crowd. From within the middle of the crowd King DeDeDe came running out. "Come back here! I bought you! You belong to me now." That really set Kaitlyn off. "You're kidding right. Is that all I am to you!? Nothing more than a play thing for you! You make me sick," she spat at DeDeDe. Before DeDeDe could protest Kaitlyn and Meta Knight took off, leaving everyone in a sour mood.

Kirby squeezed his way through the Cappies and ran in the direction of where Meta Knight and Kaitlyn took off to. He waved his little chubby arms in the air, longing for them to return to him. He screamed their names as best as he could, but to no avail. They were nothing but little black specks in the blue sky. Little drops of water gathered in his eyes, threatening to spill down his face. He fell to the ground crying hard, hoping that his friends would hear him and come back. But they were too far away and hurt to look back. Fumu rushed over to where Kirby was and tried to pick him up, but he was to hurt to want to be held. He kept pushing her away and eventually ran off in the direction Meta Knight and Kaitlyn flew off in. Little spots of water were the only thing that defined that he was once there. Bun yelled after him, but was stopped by Fumu. "He'll come back sooner or later. He'll get hungry and come running back," she reassured her brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello! I'm back! School has been getting in the way, along with a certain white winged masked puffball... *Crash is heard in the background* Hold on one second... *turns and gets up. Screaming can be heard along with a few crashes. Comes back and sits down* Sorry about that... Anywho like always comment or suggest. I really love it! Now I have to kill- I mean teach Galacta a few things. See ya later! (^_^)_**

* * *

Chapter 10

Meta Knight and Kaitlyn flew for a while until they were over Kabuu Canyon. Meta Knight signaled to Kaitlyn to land. She nodded and tucked in her wings slightly to lose altitude. The two of them landed in front of Kabuu. "I sense that you two have encountered sorrow and betrayal," Kabuu said. Kaitlyn was about to tell him what happened when Kabuu said "you don't need to tell me child, I know what happened." Kaitlyn looked down remembering all the hurtful things the Cappies had said to them. Meta Knight, who had been silent the entire time finally said "Kabuu could we stay here not that we were kicked out of the town?" Kabuu fell silent for a few moments, to which Meta Knight presumed that he was considering. "I'm not so sure that you should stay here. The townspeople will surely look here for you two." "Actually Meta Knight, I have been scouting out this place for a while now. Just recently I found a small cave nearby. I was actually going to start a small base here in case something like this would happen," Kaitlyn said turning to Meta Knight. "That is correct. I have been watching you for a while now Kaitlyn and I believe that it would be a better place than staying here," Kabuu said.

"Would you allow us to camp out in that little cave?" Kaitlyn asked Kabuu. "I will allow you to stay. But I must warn you that if the townspeople find you here, I have no control over what happens," the tiki responded. "Thank you Kabuu. I will never forget this. Is this ok with you Meta Knight?" Kaitlyn asked turning to Meta Knight with a smile. He looked down and thought about the circumstances, and then looked up and nodded. Kaitlyn smiled at him and spread her wings. Meta Knight did the same, and they both took off.

A few miles away from where Kabuu sits the two landed in a small cave. The opening was big enough for the two of them to land side by side and have enough room for their wings. The inside of the cave was rounded out, giving it a spacey feeling. Meta Knight walked around the cave observing every little detail of it. There wasn't much in it. A few rocks were inside of it with smaller rocks randomly sitting about. The walls were a little jagged, but were pretty much smoothed out. It looked like it was carved into the side of the canyon. A few vines hung from the ceiling of the cave. "It's not much, but it's in a good spot and somewhat homey. We can make it a little more hidden, but for now we should take care of these little rocks," Kaitlyn said already taking care of the little sharp rocks on the floor of the cave. Meta Knight studied her for a few moments and then started to help her. It took little to no time to clear the cave of the little rocks. They threw the smaller rocks out of the cave and into the canyon below, making gentle cracking sounds as they hit each other.

"I'm going to go get some firewood for tonight. Is there anything that you request for me to get?" Kaitlyn asked Meta Knight. He shook his head, and Kaitlyn jumped off from the cave, she fell a few feet. She snapped out her wings and flew off close to the canyon floor looking for wood. She left Meta Knight in the cave with his thoughts.

He watched her fly out of sight before he began to relax. He took a deep breath and stretched out his wings. _Why did she stick up for me? Is this a small part of a plan? Is she still with Nightmare? Does she trust me? Should I trust her? I don't understand any of this… _he questioned himself. His eyes slowly turned green as these questions formed in his mind. _If she really is with Nightmare, than I can't trust a single word she says. But if she isn't, then should I trust her? Can I allow myself to trust her? The only people that I trust are Sword and Blade, how can I trust another?_ He walked to the edge of the cave and looked out. A gentle breeze pushed its way into the cave, spreading the scent of plants. _Should I just leave right now? Take off leaving her all by herself. She would never know what happened. But how could I? She would probably start looking for me, wondering where I went…_ His thoughts and continence battled within his mind, fighting for control. He turned away from the ledge and walked deeper in the cave, he decided to stay. He sat on the cold hard floor of the cave and watched the sun slowly disappear into the horizon.

After a while, Kaitlyn came back with a few arms full of wood and a small woven bag. She set a small pile in the middle of the cave, and put a large pile near the mouth of the cave. Meta Knight watched her in silence. She made a small teepee with the larger logs of wood, and then filled it with small sticks and dried brush. She then pulled out two small black rocks from her pocket. She hit one rock with the other, creating a small spark. The sparks landed on the dried brush, causing it to catch on fire. "And now we have a fire," Kaitlyn said admiring her work. She placed a few sticks into the fire and then sat back from it and breathed a sigh. Everything was silent except the occasional crackling of the fire.

It was practically night. A sudden breeze drifted through the canyon, making it seem even lonelier than it actually was. Meta Knight shivered unknowingly catching the attention of Kaitlyn. "I wish I had my cape right about now," Meta Knight muttered to himself. "Speaking of which," Kaitlyn said while shuffling through the bag she came back with. She pulled out a large piece of fabric that was a navy blue color. "I thought that you might want this back," she said handing it to him. He eagerly took it and put it on, wrapping himself in it in an attempt to find warmth. "When did you grab this?" Meta Knight asked turning back to her. "I picked it up before I heard the shouts from the townspeople. What happened anyway?" Meta Knight looked away, not wanting to remember the hurtful things they said. "I think that, it was because they saw what I really am. My wings…" he said not looking back at her. "What do you mean what you really are?" she asked. Meta Knight didn't answer, instead he asked her "why aren't you with them? Why aren't you angry with me?" She seemed surprised at the sudden questions. "I'm not with them because I see nothing wrong with your wings. I don't understand why they continue to torment me with the accusation of being an angel. I'm far from it. I wish I was that pure and innocent… But I'm not. And I've come to realize that a long time ago," she sadly not looking at him. "I do not think that they try to hurt you by calling you an angel. I think that they dint really know what to call you, so they call you something that they believe to be very similar to you," Meta Knight said studying her face. "Then I guess they did the same thing with you?" she asked slowly. He nodded sadly and then looked out of the mouth of the cave, wishing that this conversation would end.

The two of them sat in silence for a long time until Kaitlyn's stomach growled to break it. She looked down at it and then laughed a little. Meta Knight chuckled silently and then faced out to the mouth if the cave. His stomach growled even louder than Kaitlyn's did. "I take it this means that it's dinnertime," she said with a smile. She picked up the woven bag and opened it. She pulled out two perfectly ripened apples. She handed one to the knight and bit into the one she had in her hand. The knight watched her for a few moments and then turned to his own dinner. He ever so slightly lifted up his mask and took a bite of the apple. He chewed the piece and savored the flavor, then swallowed and repeated the sequence again and again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kaitlyn handing something to him, it was dark and thin. "If it's too much of a hassle to eat it as a whole, then you can use this to cut it up," she said tilting her head with a smile closing her eyes.

He hesitantly took the small fruit knife and started to cut a small line in the flesh of the apple, and then another. After connecting the two slits, he pulled the slice out of the rest of the apple. He lifted up his mask once more and popped the thin slice into his mouth. He thanked her and continued to eat. After they finished their rather light dinner they threw their cores into the fire, making it give off a pleasant sweet aroma. After the cores were completely consumed be the flames, as far as they knew, Kaitlyn moved to the deepest part of the cave and leaned against the wall. Meta Knight readjusted his mask slightly catching Kaitlyn's attention. He had the feeling that he was being watched and asked while adjusting his mask "aren't you curious?" Kaitlyn tilted her head slightly and gave him a questioning look. She looked down and thought for a moment. "Of course I'm curious," she answered.

After her comment she noticed that he tensed up. He immediately stopped moving his mask and turned away from her, not wanting her to see anything. "But I'm not going to do anything," she continued while looking down at her knees. He slowly turned and looked at her with wide eyes. This was the first time anyone had told him that they wouldn't try anything when it came to his mask. "You don't trust anyone. You don't let anyone else in, and I don't blame you for that. I know what it feels like when people won't accept you the way you are, and I know it sucks. You probably think that I don't know what I'm talking about, and that's ok. I understand," she said avoiding his gaze. Silence once again lingered between the two.

I small but cold breeze forced its way into the cave and chilled the air around them making the pair shiver. "I know that this is probably going to sound weird and impossible, but will you trust me just this once?" Kaitlyn said looking back at Meta Knight. He looked down and thought for a moment, weighing the positives and the negatives of the situation. He hesitantly nodded after coming to the conclusion of trusting her just this one time. She stretched an arm and a wing to him. He walked over and sat down next to her. Wondering what she was going to do next he partially braced himself. She stretched her wing over him creating a make shift blanket. To his surprise she was actually quite warm, and it felt good. He had never been this close to a single person, except if they were dead. He found himself wanting more, he wanted more warmth. This was a strange feeling to him, one that he had never felt before. After debating for the longest time he decided to just go for it. Instead of sitting next to her, he turned and leaned into her side. His back was in contact with her side, making her blush a little. She draped her wing over him and settled down for the night. After a long time the two fell asleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

_That same night…_

After Meta Knight and Kaitlyn flew off Kirby ran in the direction they were going in an attempt to catch up. This didn't work, but Kirby was so determined to make his friends reconsider that he ended up getting lost in Whispy Woods for the hundredth time. He somehow managed to wander to the center of Whispy Woods where Whispy himself lives. Kirby approached Whispy with tears in his eyes. "Why are you ever so sad Kirby? What could ever be the matter?" Whispy said with concern for the little puffball. Kirby sniffled before saying "fwends left." Whispy thought for a moment before continuing. An idea popped into his head. "I was watching as your friends saved you. Kaitlyn saved you, and very effectively a might add," he said trying to cheer the little one up. Kirby sniffled again and looked up at Whispy with tearful eyes. "I as the first one to ever talk with her, and I believe that she would do anything to keep you safe. She is very kind and helpful. I do not believe that she will ever forget someone like you. That being said, I think that even though she and Meta Knight left they probably aren't that far away. Do not worry, I believe that if things get too bad they will appear again to help out," Whispy reassured him.

Apon hearing that his friends might not be all that far away, Kirby began to grow excited and wanted to see them again. Kirby jumped for joy and then thanked Whispy for his reassuring words. Whispy chuckled and pointed him in the direction of the town with a small root. Kirby thanked him again and happily skipped home.

While Kirby talked with Whispy, things weren't exactly all that happy back at Castle DeDeDe. King DeDeDe was in a fit of rage that practically shook the whole castle. He slammed open the doors to the throne room and stomped over to his throne. Escargoon wasn't too far behind him terrified. He angrily pressed a button on the right arm of it and waited impatiently for Customer Service to arrive. The large TV screen appeared in front of him and lit up with life. Customer Service barely had enough time to greet DeDeDe before he was getting yelled at. "You crook! You scammed us again! She didn't do anything to Kirby and now she's run off with Meta Knight!" King DeDeDe shouted at him. "Wait, hold on there big D! What did you say? She ran off with Meta Knight?" Customer Service asked him rather excitedly. "Yeah, she left with him and are hiding out somewhere. Why?" DeDeDe asked not as enraged as before. "Well this is _very_ interesting," he said with a hand to his chin and a grin on his face looking away. "Thank you for this update. I must be going, see you next time," Customer Service said turning off the screen, returning it to the lifeless dark grey color it originally is.

"Hey, get back here! I demand that you come back out here at once," he yelled at the unresponsive screen. "AH! Who needs him anyways," he said in frustration. Escargoon approached the king from his hiding place, which as behind one of the many pillars in the room under the second story floor over hang. He hesitantly asked "what are you going to do now?" DeDeDe thought about this for a moment. What _was_ he going to do about this inconvenience? "The only thing that I can think of is to form a search party. But I doubt that the Cappies would cooperate, seeing how Meta Knight is a demon beast according to them," DeDeDe replied with a hand on his chin. "I wonder why he was so interested in Kaitlyn and Meta Knight?" Escargoon wondered aloud. "Don't know, but I'm tired…" DeDeDe said while yawning. Escargoon yawned and then turned away from the king. "Sire, I'm tired. I'm going to bed… See you in the morning…" he said walking over to the door. "Wait for me," DeDeDe said hopping off of his throne and racing over to Escargoon.

The pair left the throne room and headed to the bed chambers, not really thinking about the eagerness of Customer Service. Now that King DeDeDe went to bed, which meant finally the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doo could get some rest. All of the Waddle Dees piled into their bed chambers and fell asleep.

Sword and Blade were doing their nightly rounds when the last Waddle Dee entered their bed room. Now that Meta Knight was gone the two had to work harder than ever before. Even though it had been the first night that Meta Knight and Kaitlyn left, they were exhausted. They had to take extra care of the town and all the residents in it. Even with the three of them it was hard work, but this was nuts. "I can't believe that Meta Knight and Kaitlyn are really gone…" Sword said dragging his feet a little. "I know. Now that the whole town hates Meta Knight, what do you think he'll do?" Blade asked. Sword shook his head and said "I don't know. I just don't know. He wouldn't dare come back into town, that would be suicide. But it's not like he can just hide out in the woods forever. Someone is bound to find him, but on the other hand he has Kaitlyn with him." The two debated over this for the rest of the time they spent patrolling the castle. They eventually retired for the night hoping that their master would find a way to return to the castle without enraging the entire village. They had faith in their master and decided not to worry about him for a while even though they silently prayed that he would return quickly.

* * *

"We have a bit of a plot twist" Customer Service said turning to a dark figure standing behind him. "Looks like the brat ran off with Meta Knight and are camping out somewhere nearby," he added. "Is that so?" the figure said with a sinister smile. "What would you like me to do master?" Customer Service asked. The figure in the background thought for a few moments and then looked up with an evil smile. It laughed and then grew excited. "I suppose we could send the ninja. He has proven himself useful to me. Yes, send the ninja," the figure demanded. Customer Service bowed slightly and typed on his computer for a moment, within a few minutes an elevator arrived. It opened up and revealed a small dark figure.

The small body took a few steps toward the large dark figure in the center of the room. It kneeled down and bowed its head. "You sent for me," the small bodied figure said not looking at the large figure out of pure respect. "I have a task for you" the larger figure said with a sneer. "What kind of task?" the smaller one asked with curiosity in its blood red eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey! I know that I haven't been updating for a while, but here is another chapter. it took me a while to finish it with school and inter galactic enemies, but it managed to finish it. As usual keep suggesting and commenting. I really appreciate it, it helps me keep writing. Thanks! Peace out! (^_^) _**

* * *

Chapter 11

"I know that you're with Meta Knight" a cold voice said. "What does it matter who I'm with and what I'm doing?" she asked the voice. "Because you belong to me, and you always will weather you like it or not," it replied. A few moments of silence greeted her with an uncomfortable presence. She was about to start another comment when the voice said evilly "You will come back to me no matter what happens. You will always belong here with me, so come back to me. Someone misses you very much and would love for you to return from this ridiculous planet. You can even take Meta Knight with you. I'm sure that he would be very helpful to me…" "I will never come back to you! I don't belong in that hell hole and I will not let Meta Knight get caught up in this!" she spat back at the voice with great anger.

"Oh, but you will. One way or another you will return, and when you do I'll make sure that I don't let you out of my sight again," the voice finished and adding a chilling laugh at the end that echoed throughout her mind. It chilled her blood and made her shiver on the inside. Suddenly an image flashed through her mind. It showed her killing innocent people, not even sparing the children. Their faces were engulfed in a river of blood. A face appeared from within the river and jumped at her. She recognized this face, the one that also tormented her mind along with many others.

Kaitlyn suddenly woke up with adrenaline running through her veins. She quickly scanned the room and waited for a second, waiting to see if she was under attack. She found that she was in no danger. She realized that there was someone missing. Meta Knight was missing from her side. She called his name a few times and began to panic. She jumped up and started frantically looking for him. She yelled his name and prayed to God that he would answer. Tears started to form in her eyes, and eventually made a path down her face. Just as she was about to unfurl her wings and go looking for him outside the cave, he entered the small cave with a graceful flap of his bat-like wings. He tilted his head to the side for a moment. He noticed the tears running down her face and quickly asked "What happened?"

She smiled and fell to her knees relieved that he was okay. He hurried over to her side and asked again "what happened?" She shook her head and said happily "I'm just glad that you're okay." Meta Knight was absolutely confused. "I-I heard Nightmare in my head. He told me that he was going to take me back. He said that he might even come for you…" she said looking at him. "Why are you so concerned for me," he asked with mixed emotions. This had been one of the few times that someone was actually concerned about him. He didn't know how to react so he stood there in shock and waited patiently for her response.

"I promised myself a long time ago that if I managed to escape from Nightmare and found a planet to live on, I wouldn't let anyone else get involved. I couldn't live with myself if anyone got caught up in my mistake. That's why I was freaking out when I couldn't find you just a few moments ago,' she finished. "I think it's time I told you something a while ago. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to, but I can see that now I should," Meta Knight said with regret in his voice. Kaitlyn tilted her head and wondered what he could have possibly meant. "Let's find a more suitable area to talk, and possibly find some food," he continued. Kaitlyn nodded in agreement.

The pair unfurled their wings and set out for a more suitable area to talk. They flew for a while until Meta Knight pointed out a small clear area in the middle of Whispy Woods. The woods was a very abundant area where many sources of food grew. It was most famous for its delicious red apples that Whispy himself grew from his branches. Kaitlyn and Meta Knight landed and scanned the area like usual and found that it was a peaceful area with little distractions. The clear area was beside a small creek, which was an extra bonus. "I hope that no one will find us," Kaitlyn said as she walked over to the creek to get a drink of water. "I very highly doubt that a person would venture this far into Whispy Woods," Meta Knight replied watching her. "You never know," she said with a wink. Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kaitlyn asked. Meta Knight took a deep breath and spread his wings. "I was crea—"he was suddenly cut off by something small whizzing by in between the two. The piece struck the tree to the left of them. Meta Knight and Kaitlyn both turned their heads toward the tree at the same time. They looked back at each other, and Kaitlyn shrugged in confusion. She walked over to the tree and dislodged the piece from the trunk of the lush tree. She held it in her hand for a few moments, and then froze. Meta Knight tilted his head and walked over. Kaitlyn had no emotion on her face at all, and it seemed that the color had drained form her face as well. Meta Knight carefully took the dark piece from her hand and inspected. He felt his heart drop as he recognized it, and he knew it well.

The dark piece was a flattened disk like piece of metal. It had spikes on the sides that were sharpened, sharp enough to slice through even the toughest material or armor. This piece of metal was a shuriken. It was black and was perfectly polished, so much that the sun could be seen on the surface like a mirror. Meta Knight slightly looked up, knowing that the two were not alone. He swallowed his fear and faced the direction in which the shuriken appeared from. Kaitlyn was still standing in total shock. "W-we need to get out of here" Kaitlyn said silently. Meta Knight barely hear her because some bushes started to rustle. Out of the bushes came a small figure with blood red eyes. It was a small ninja with a wide sword on its back. It was wearing the classic wooden sandals with light armor. All of which was black. It also had a long golden plate across its forehead and a high ponytail. A small scar could be seen across its right eye. It calmly walking into the clearing with its arms crossed.

"Are you two going to play nice?" it said playfully while slightly tilting its head with a hidden smile. Kaitlyn and Meta Knight both snapped out of their confusion and turned and ran. They both took off in the opposite direction of the ninja, only to be blocked off again by another unwelcome guest. Out of the opposite side of the clearing was a great, pure black dragon. It had a long and skinny neck that was completely covered in protective scales. It was about the size of most of the large trees surrounding it. It had red eyes just like the ninja had, who was patiently waiting. The dragon screeched and flapped its wings, causing Meta Knight and Kaitlyn to back up. The ninja laughed and whistled to the dragon. The dragon in return perked up its ears and walked over to him as if it was a dog.

Kaitlyn unsheathed her katana and waited. Meta Knight glanced over at her and did the same. He unsheathed Galaxia and waited as the electricity formed the golden spiked blade. "Ah. I missed that sound. How long has it been since we last saw each other?" the ninja said not looking away from Meta Knight. "When you betrayed the GSA and joined that bastard Nightmare…" Meta Knight replied with his eyes turning red. Kaitlyn looked at Meta Knight sensing his hatred. "How could you?! You killed your own men!" he shouted at the ninja and gripping his sword tightly. Kaitlyn looked at Meta Knight, and then back at the ninja. _He was a traitor…? But how could someone betray their own kind?_ Kaitlyn thought to herself.

"You know what I used to say Meta. I pick the stronger side of the battle, and let's face it that pitiful GSA was looking pretty pathetic," the ninja said looking rather board. "You bastard!" Meta Knight yelled as he lunged for him. Kaitlyn took a step forward, but was intercepted by the dragon. Kaitlyn gritted her teeth and sighed angrily. She knew that the dragon would end up facing her. It was strange she seemed to remember this particular dragon, almost as if she had faced it before. She shook this random thought out of her head, she had to kill this dragon and fast. The faster the dragon was dead the sooner she could help out Meta Knight and kill the ninja.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and relaxed. She had remembered her recent training with Meta Knight and took the basic stance. She took a deep breath and relaxed. She knew that if she tensed up, her movements would become stiff and sloppy. She cleared all of the random thoughts out of her mind and focused on the fight. She took another deep breath and felt her frantic heart beats slow down. She focused on the feeling of her blade, making it an extension of her own arm. The sword became lighter and easier to handle, almost as if it wasn't there at all. He opened her eyes to see the dragon watching her curiously. She blocked out every little thing in her mind and focused on the dragon. She could almost hear the heart beat of it. She heard the occasional strikes of the other fight going on, but she had to ignore it. She knew that if she was distracted even for a half of a second, she could be killed on the spot.


End file.
